


Dzieci Taur-nu-Fuin

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Legolas - czyli jak to on: bardziej o innych niż o sobie, Poetry, a jeśli o sobie to w kontekście innych, albo ni to ni sio ;), albo podczas książkowej akcji - takie "ciałem z Drużyną a duchem przez chwilę w domu", hm - przed wyprawą do Rivendell, jak u elfów czasem bywa - nie wiadomo czy to wiersz czy przemowa, silna więź z domem, strach, z kanonem za rączkę, z naturą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taur-nu-Fuin - sind. Mroczna Puszcza</p></blockquote>





	Dzieci Taur-nu-Fuin

W królestwie leśnym śpiewają dla mnie brzozy,  
choć dawno je obcy uznali za nieme.  
W spokojnej melodii pragnę szukać mocy,  
która sprawi, że znów w zwycięstwo uwierzę.  
  
Ach, długowłose córy Taur-nu-Fuin!  
Panny, co bielsze jesteście pośród mroku!  
Słodyczą swoją zabijcie gorycz elfa  
i cień odegnajcie od jego krainy.  
  
W królestwie leśnym śpiewają dla mnie drozdy,  
choć dawno już obcy o nich zapomnieli.  
Wśród tętna melodii pragnę szukać mocy,  
która sprawi, że znów w zwycięstwo uwierzę.  
  
Ach, lekkoskrzydłe dzieci Taur-nu-Fuin!  
Kruszyny, co szybsze jesteście od mroku!  
Słodycz swoją innym krainom zanieście,  
by nimi cień z goryczą nie zawładnęły.

**Author's Note:**

> Taur-nu-Fuin - sind. Mroczna Puszcza


End file.
